Charles Kenneth Thorogood
Charles Kenneth Thorogood, also known as Chip, is a federal prosecutor with the title Deputy US Attorney. Chip is played by T.J. Kenneally. Biography Background Thorogood is a Deputy US Attorney. He is a relatively inexperienced federal prosecutor. His father is well connected and an old friend of Attorney General Harry Daugherty. Thorogood is known as "Chip" to his friends. He has a penchant for redheaded prostitutes. Season 2 Thorogood is selected as the federal prosecutor for charges of election fraud and violation of the Mann act against Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson by Attorney General Harry Daugherty and his aide Jess Smith. Thompson and Daugherty are political allies and Daugherty wants a prosecutor who will ensure the charges do not result in a conviction. Chip meets with Thompson, Daugherty, Smith and Thompson's lawyer Isaac Ginsburg in Thompson's suite at the Ritz Carlton hotel to discuss their strategy. Chip plans to bring a motion before a judge to transfer the charges to the federal court. When this motion is successful the Department of Justice will decide there is insufficient evidence to proceed to trial and drop the charges. Thompson is satisfied with the plan and that night Daugherty, Smith and Thorogood enjoy a bawdy party with four prostitutes in Thompson's suite. ("Gimcrack & Bunkum") Thorogood, appearing in court for the third time, addresses Judge Ketchum at a hearing regarding Nucky's election rigging charges. As planned, Thorogood proposes a motion to transfer the charges to federal court because of Nucky’s involvement in trafficking prostitutes across state lines. Ginsburg, the architect of the plan to have the charges made federal so that they can then be dropped by the Department of Justice, watches from the back of the courtroom. Solomon Bishop, the State’s Attorney who originally filed the election rigging charges, sits at the other table. Ketchum interrupts Thorogood, distracted by the lawyer's green shoes, but enjoying them. Thorogood continues with his motion. Bishop attempts to interject as Ketchum admonishes Thorogood but the judge refuses his request to be heard. Thorogood completes his lengthy proposal and wins over the judge by explaining that the prostitutes services were used to influence voters. Ketchum pauses and then accepts the motion. Bishop is visibly disappointed; he looks back at Ginsburg who raises his eyebrows and smiles. ("The Age of Reason") Back at the Ritz Carlton Nucky's assistant Eddie Kessler opens a bottle of champagne as Thorogood recounts his success in court for Nucky's benefit. He recalls that his father told him that addressing a judge would be exhilarating. Ginsburg infers that Thorogood’s father is also a lawyer. Thorogood is surprised that Ginsburg has not heard of his father. Thorogood asserts that Nucky must know his father. Nucky is distracted by his phone call being connected. Attorney General Daugherty answers and observes that Nucky sounds happy. Nucky jokes about the joy of becoming a federal defendant. Daugherty claims that Nucky now owes him a favour and Nucky disagrees, stating that they are will be even once the charges are dismissed. Daugherty passes on a thank you from Smith regarding the introduction to Remus. Nucky warns Daugherty to be careful and Daugherty cites his own leadership as reassurance. Standing next to Daugherty, Smith checks his watch and then tilts his chin upwards. Daugherty nods and brings the conversation to a close by asking Nucky to look after Thorogood and telling Nucky that he has a long friendship with Thorogood’s father. Hanging up, Nucky asks Thorogood to name his pleasure. Thorogood uses a pie metaphor to request female company, "cherry pie a la mode."(which means a red head on top and a blonde for Thurogood.) Nucky refers Thorogood to Eddie and says they will get him a suite of his own. As they leave Eddie tells Thorogood that he understands that he wants “Schlampen” (German, equivalent to prostitutes). Thorogood puts his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and Eddie looks disdainfully at the offending limb. ("The Age of Reason") Thorogood is in his suite enjoying the attention of two women when Eddie is let in by the hotel manager. Eddie sends the women away and informs Thorogood that Nucky wants him to leave. Thorogood is confused, suspecting a joke, and says that he is not amused. The manager says Thorogood has five minutes to leave and throws his green shoes onto the bed, complimenting the footwear as he does so but leaving no further doubt. Thorogood has fallen out of Nucky's favour because Daugherty has bowed to political pressure and removed Thorogood from the case. ("The Age of Reason") Relationships *Harry Daugherty - Family friend and employer, Attorney General *Jess Smith - Associate, Department of Justice aide (deceased) *Nucky Thompson - Defendant, criminal associate (deceased) *Isaac Ginsburg - Professional and criminal associate, Nucky's lawyer *Judge Ketchum - Professional associate *Solomon Bishop - Professional associate, New Jersey State's Attorney *Chip's girl - Prostitute *Hooker 1 - Prostitute Appearances Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Lawyers